The Death's Parfum
by Princess Blueberry
Summary: Après son départ, je mourus, sombrant dans la démence. Et dans cette forêt, je brûlais jusqu'à devenir flamme. J'avais voulut être sa muse, la muse d'un vampire. Cela faisait à peine cinq ans , cinq ans que mon cœur ne battait plus.
1. L'Etoile au Clair de Lune

**D.: Stephenie Meyer.**

**Blueberry's Speech: De retour avec une nouvelle fiction, une histoire dont j'ai eu l'idée des premiers mots en écoutant du Deathcore. ~**

_**C**__'était un nouveau jour. Baignant dans mon immense solitude, une journée s'ajoutant tant d'autres de ma misérable et incurable éternité. Sans lui, le temps si lent, si déplorable,si amer, et si languissant semblait ne vouloir avancer. Son absence indéfinie rongeait tout mon être tellement insignifiant, frôlant l'hérésie à chaque fois que je m'apercevais qu'il n'était plus là._

**L'étoile au Clair de Lune**

La blanche bâtisse s'élevait devant moi, je pouvais voir ses murs sculptés proprement et la lourde porte aux battants beiges. Comme chaque matin, elle semblait vide, sans vie. En pénétrant l'entrée, je me souvins la première fois que j'avais franchit le seuil. A ce moment là, la directrice du conservatoire doutait de ma capacité à danser. En effet, années après années, j'étais devenue la danseuse étoile de Seattle, la célébrité de Forks, et j'en passais. Accédant à la salle d'entraînement, je me changeai, enfilant mon juste-au-corps et mon tutu noir, chaussai me ballerines de jais. Enchaînant battements et sauts, faisant des suites de figures compliquées, et pimentant ma danse avec quelques arabesques, je m'échauffai sur le parquet lisse et froid de la salle. Mes cheveux lâchés sur mes épaules me prêtaient un air sauvage. Tout cela parce que je faisais de la danse classique sur « Helena **»** de Mychemical Romance. Évidemment je ne m'accompagnais jamais de musique classique, celle-ci me _**le**_ rappelait trop. Rien que de savoir qu'il ne serait jamais plus là ranimait la douleur de ma poitrine, me transperçant, bien qu'il n'y eu plus de cœur.

_Toc, toc._

On frappait à la porte. Et tandis que je devinai déjà à l'identité de la personne, celle-ci entrait. Il avait toujours ces mêmes yeux de braise et ce même teint hâlé. Jacob Black se tenait devant moi, souriant de ce même sourire, entouré de cette même chaleur. Je me précipitai sans réfléchir vers lui, heureuse de le retrouver. À chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, c'était un noël de plus dan l'année. Il était l'une des personnes dont j'avais le plus besoin, et que j'aimais le plus. Il me regarda et déclara, rieur:

**« Toujours aussi froide, ma vampirette chérie? »**

Ne répondant pas à cette question purement rhétorique, je le regardai de la façon la plus boudeuse que je pus. Il explosa alors d'un grand rire sonore:

**- Je rigole! C'est quand ta prochaine représentation?**

**- Demain soir, elle s'intitule « **_**L'étoile au Clair de Lune »**_**, et puis tu sais à quel point je n'aime pas danser sur du piano, je vais encore devoir me donner à fond, répondis-je, déprimée."**

Il comprit tout de suite l'allusion, je vis son visage bronzé s'assombrir, mais se reprenant rapidement, il demanda:

**« Et si nous allions voir un de ces films sanglant que tu aimes tant? »**

Je souris à ce souvenir, et acquiesçai, me laissant emporter par les effluves de ce bonheur si rare et si précieux à présent.

L'après-midi, je retournai à la salle de danse et m'entraînai tandis que Jacob me regardait, me sortant de petites vannes de temps en temps, il ne s'écoulait pas deux minutes sans que je ne fusses écroulée de rire. A la fin il me raccompagna à ma voiture- une Ferrari bleue pale à l'opposé de _**sa**_** Volvo - **et nous rentrâmes à ma maison à Forks. Puis, toujours souriant, comme un rayon de soleil, il repartit d'un pas assuré vers la forêt, et ce fut comme si les astres s'étaient éteints. Ma douleur revint, cinglante.

Bien sur, je n'avais pas tant changé, et mes goûts restaient les mêmes, me maison était de ce fait des plus classiques. Elle se dressait dans le petit jardin la clôturant, me montrant ses belles briques rouges et ses fenêtres aux volets bleus cyan. La porte, de même couleur, portait un panneau sur lequel était inscrit **_"Isabella Mary Swan"_** en lettres d'or. Même après la mort de tous mes proches, j'avais tenu à garder ce nom. En effet, Charlie et Renée, tués par Victoria, gisaient à présent tous deux dans une tombe du cimetière de Forks. Enfin, Phil, fut interné dans un hôpital pour avoir raconté le meurtre de mes parents en détail. Après l'avoir entendu parler de vampires, les policiers furent convaincu qu'il eut un problème psychique. Ainsi, seuls la meute et Billie savaient mon secret: _l'histoire de mon vampirisme_.

Je m'avançais alors dans le vestibule, ou j'accrochai ma veste d'été bleue plutôt inutile. Moi qui n'aimais pas la mode, j'avais tout fait pour avoir un dressing plus vaste que le Luxembourg. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas porté le dixième des vêtements que je possédais. Et chaque matin, en me regardant dans l'un des milliers de miroirs du dressing, je me rappelais Alice, la voyant à mes cotés, affublée d'une bonne trentaine de cintres et me conseillant tel ou tel vêtement m'obligeant même à me vêtir d'une robe de soie mauve profond. Dieu- s'il existait -que ma lutine de meilleure amie me manquait! Enfin, allant dans mon salon, je m'assis sur le sofa blanc et allumai la télévision, à la quête d'un programme intéressant. Malgré mes trois mille cinq cents chaînes, je ne trouvais jamais rien qui me plut. Je m'attardais donc sur le magnifique soleil écarlate, empourprant mes rideaux bleus de ses rayons sanglants qui traversaient ma baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse en pierres. Les dernières minutes du jour s'écoulaient, et la nuit, terne et silencieuse, ne tardait pas à arriver, me rappelant l'être chéri. Car au-delà de toutes ces années, je l'aimais encore, et chaque journée passée, chaque nuit écoulée, je me languissais de lui.

Lorsque la nuit fut si noire qu'on ne pouvait plus voir les ombres, je sorti et allait vers dans les profondeurs de la forêt, chasser les animaux. Parcourant le chemin du nord au sud, de l'est à l'ouest, j'inspirais le parfum des arbres et des feuilles et je m'enivrais du sang chaud des bêtes sauvages qui s'attardaient près de moi. Quand je fut rassasiée, et à nouveau dégoutée par ce que je buvais, je retournais dans ma maison éloignée et cachée par les branches des chênes autour. C'était pour moi un grand chagrin de ne pouvoir me mêler aux autres. J'avais peur chaque jour de rencontrer mes anciens camarades, devenus grand-pères, grand-mères, de tuer un quelconque inconnu si je perdais mon contrôle. Je m'enfermais donc chaque jour dans cette salle de danse, comme dans un monde étrange à toutes joies, à tous liens. Et la nuit, je dansais dans une des six chambres de mon habitation, éseulée, isolée...


	2. Bercé d'Illusions

_Je le sus et une souffrance intense m'envahit, je n'eus alors plus qu'une idée en tête : disparaître. Que la culpabilité me tenaillait ! Que la pluie tombât, que le soleil se levât, que le jour laissât venir la nuit, je m'en foutait, tout cela ne signifiaient plus rien pour moi. « Je l'avais tuée. », « Elle était morte. » étaient les deux seules phrases qui résonnaient dans ma tête. Je n'entendais plus qu'une coquille vide, cherchant son corps perdu à jamais. Ce fut comme si je mourus avec **elle**. Ma déplorable existence n'était plus, je ne vivais plus, _je survivais_._

**Bercé d'Illusions**

Lundi, Mardi, Mercredi, Jeudi, Vendredi, Samedi, Dimanche... Les jours passaient, et je ne pouvait les oublier, ni elle, ni mon penchant suicidaire. Quel mois était-on ? Septembre, ou Janvier, ou Mars ? Je ne le savais. Elle était morte, me laissant à mon désarroi, mes remords. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avais-je donc quittée ? J'avais seulement eut peur, de la blesser, de la tuer, mais n'est-ce pas plutôt en partant que je l'avais tuée ? À chaque fois que j'y pensais, la haine m'envahissait, je me détestais. Depuis ce jour-là...

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Assis sur la banquette blanche de l'hôtel, je pensais encore à Bella, j'espérais sans espérer qu'elle refasse sa vie. Je ne savais ce que je voulais. Je me concentrai sur les pensées d'Alice, peut-être verrait-elle Bella ? Cela faisait certainement plusieurs mois que je n'avais plus eut de nouvelles de Bella. « Certainement », parce que je ne savais plus, ni l'année, ni le jour, ni le mois où on était ce jour-là. Je paraissais à deux pas de sombrer. J'attendais juste une confirmation de son bonheur, avant de disparaître. Les heures passaient, l'aurore, puis l'aube étaient arrivés... Toujours rien. Les rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les jours du store à demi-fermé , illuminant ma peau, soudain comme en diamant. Ces éclats laissèrent bientôt place à une vision d'Alice._

_Bella, magnifique, s'avançait, indécise, et semblait réfléchir. Sur sa peau pâle, glissaient des perles de pluie, et ses pieds nus s'imprégnaient, à chaque pas de terre et de poussières. Plus elle avançait, plus elle paraissait décidée. Soudain, elle se précipita vers le vide qui la séparait de la mer, terrible et enragée par le vent glacé. Bella était sur une falaise. Elle plongeait. Son corps frêle tombait, tombait... Il finit par atterrir dans l'eau gelée par la tempête qui se préparait. Son visage, tout-à-l'heure paisible, arborait à présent une expression effrayée. Elle coulait, secouée par les vagues énervées. Quelque chose l'apeurait, mais ce n'était pas la mort... Autant elle essayait de s'en sortir, autant elle s'enfonçait dans l'eau. Tout-à-coup, son visage s'assombrit, et bientôt on ne voyait plus que du noir, la mer avait disparut, le vent s'était évaporé. On entendait juste quelqu'un crier :_

_« Bella, Bella ! »_

_La vision s'effaça, et je mis une trentaine de secondes à comprendre la chose, puis je me précipitai vers l'Italie, ayant pour objectif _Volterra_._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

« J''aurais aimé un vaccin pour ne plus me rappeler la douleur que m'infligeais ta mort. J'aurais aimé pouvoir embrasser le bonheur à nouveau, à tes côtés. J'aurais aimé avoir une torche pour brûler tous ces sauvages qui ne connaissaient l'amour. Elle serait si lumineuse que le soleil n'oserait plus se lever, tellement il aurait honte de ne briller comme elle. Si j'avais su a quel point tu attirait le danger et la mort, je ne t'aurais laissée partir avec tous ces saints qui n'ont rien fait pour le monde. », avais-je pensé, devant l'immense forteresse des Volturis. Sauf qu'à ce moment là j'étais tellement éploré que je n'avais pas perçu les présences d'Alice et d'Emett, juste derrières moi. Ils m'avaient empoigné par l'épaule, et n'ayant plus la force pour m'échapper, je m'étais laissé emmener chez les autres vampires végétariens, en Alaska. Je leur fis ensuite la promesse, avec mon sang, de ne pas me suicider...

Je savais ce jour-là, que je ne rencontrerais personne que je ne connaissais en pénétrant l'Opéra de Seattle. C'était une petite bâtisse sans importance, rien avoir avec celui de Paris. Sur les murs du Hall d'Entrée étaient collées de simples feuilles, servant d'affiches, où, inscrits en lettres d'imprimeries, le titre du ballet qui se jouerai s'affichait : « L'étoile au Clair de Lune ». En effet, seul ce dernier m'avait attiré. Je n'avais pas tout perdu, il me restait mes goûts, et mes attirances pour Debussy, le piano, et « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent ».

Mais je ne savais pas, qu'en pénétrant cette salle de spectacle, j'y verrai cette personne si inattendue, au parfum si fort, si écœurant, et que je n'avais plus vue dès lors où je l'avais quittée :Jacob Black. Je doutais fort qu'il se fut éprit de la musique classique, depuis. Entre toutes ces allées, où s'éparpillaient ces sièges bien rangés de feutre rouge, je le fixais. Il m'avait aperçu, lui aussi. Me regardant férocement, il me rappela à quel point je l'avait détruite, tuée. Mon dégoût envers moi-même resurgit, et je dus m'affaler sur un siège pour ne pas m'étaler au sol. Une fois assis, je ne fis plus attention à lui et portait mon attention sur les rideaux de la scène, noirs comme le jais. Une demi-seconde plus tard, les lumières s'étaient éteintes. Et un quart de seconde après, les rideaux se levèrent, tels la nuit qui laissait place à l'aurore. Les premières notes de piano retentirent, comme un long souvenir que l'on diffusait. Une danseuse se tenait sur ses pointes, dos aux spectateurs, habillée de bleu nuit. De ses cheveux, plaqués en un chignon sophistiqué, s'échappaient des effluves de Freesia Blanc. À reculons, elle s'approcha du bord de la scène, telle un ange. Il sembla qu'elle fut comme brillante et pailletée de la lumière de la lune, un halo de brillance l'entourait. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retourna, que je m'aperçus que ce n'était pas une Lune, mais un million d'étoiles. Ce n'était pas un million d'étoiles, mais mon million d'étoiles. Ce n'était pas non-plus mon million d'étoiles, mais ma Bella. Une Bella immortelle. Éternelle.


End file.
